estoy enamorado?
by maus15
Summary: ¿podrán ser felices? advertencia: limón en capitulo 6.
1. Capter 1: Estoy enamorado?

Capitulo 1

Entre ( ) son la acciones y '''' son los pensamientos.

Nota: los personajes no me pertenecen son de SNK.

¿Estoy enamorado?

El pelirrojo se encontraba en su departamento recostado en su cama pensando por que podía estar enamorado de esa mujer ya que a él siendo tan guapo lo seguían todas las mujeres pero menos a la que amaba el secretamente, ya que ella amaba a un hombre que nunca en su vida le iba a hacer caso.

Iori- si tan solo pudiera ver quien soy mai (suspira) no se como puedes seguir amando a Andy siendo de que el te llena de desilusiones y mentiras.

En la preparatoria:

Como siempre mai llega con Andy y Terry , ya que ella amaba a Andy .

(se acerca athena a mai)

Athena – hola como estas mai?

Mai- bien y tu? (alejándose de Andy y Terry)

Athena- ya sabes sufriendo por que iori no me hace caso

Mai-porque te gusta iori?

Athena- porque es muy guapo.

Mai- lo se pero es muy raro.

Athena-que importa aun asi lo amo (suspira)

Mai-bueno….

Ringgggggggggggg(el timbre suena)

En la aula:

Iori-(pensando)''como puedo amar a mai de seguro ni le caigo bien, aparte ella solo ama a andy''

Mai- athena me da miedo como me ve.

Athena- uff T.T deseguro le gusta

Mai- athena claro que no .

Athena- entonces por que te ve asi

Mai - des eguro le caigo mal por eso u.u

Athena- como digas….

Continuara…..

Espero que les haya gustado.


	2. Chapter 2: wow trabajo

Capitulo 2 : wow trabajo

Los (paréntesis son los indicancan la acciones) y ''' los pensamientos

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de NSK

En la aula después de comer:

Prof.- buenos días alumnos, como sabrán falta muy poco para salir y los evaluare con un trabajo en parejas.

Athena-podemos eligir a nuestra pareja

Prof. – no les pasare una bolsa con sus nombres

Athena- y quien empieza?

Prof.-iori pasa y toma un papel

Iori-(sacando el papel ) ''o por dios me toco mai''

Prof.- quien te toco iori.?

Iori- mai shinurai (sonríe)

Mai-''increíble como le pude a haber tocado a yagami''

Y así sucesivamente siguieron.

Ringggggggggggggggg.(suena el timbre y todos salen)

Athena – o por dios mai te toco iori

Mai – ya se

Athena- que suerte que te toque con mi amor(con brillo en los ojos)

Iori-(acercándose a athena y a mai) no vemos a la salida .

Mai- ok

En la salida:

Mai- en donde vamos a hacer el trabajo?

Iori- en mi departamento

Mai- ok pero donde vives para ir después

Iori-yo te llevo vámonos (subiéndose a la moto) subete

Mai- ok (subiéndose)

En su departamento:

Iori- aquí es pasa

Mai- wow iori es muy bonito tu departamento.

Iori- si como sea empecemos con el trabajo

Mai-ok

Iori- (pensando) ''mai es tan hermosa pero tan ingenua, mai si supieras que te amo''

Mai-(pensando) ''que atractivo es como si sus ojos me enredaran y me llevaran a un lugar magico ''

Iori- que tengo algo?

Mai-no solo que eres tan guapo

Iori- que?

Mai- nada no me hagas caso y tu vives aquí solo? (tratando de cambiar de tema)

Iori- no vivo con mature y vice.

Mai-(un poco celosa) y ellas son tu novias? Porque siempre los veo juntos

Iori- claro que no

Mai- perdón por la pregunta pero tienes novia?

Iori- no y tu mai?

Mai- tampoco (pensando) ''bien''

Iori- y Andy?

Mai-solo somo amigos

Iori-(pensando) ''genial'' (sonríe) que raro

Mai- porque?

Iori-la verdad es que eres muy atractiva

Mai-(sonrojada) gracias tu también eres muy atractivo

Iori-gracias mai

Mai-de nada pero es la verdad

Iori-(pensando)''mai eres tan hermosa''

Mai-(pensando)''wow iori es tan atractivo''

De pronto iori se acerca a mai para darle un beso y mai lo corresponde , pero en ese momento entran vice y mature al departamento.

Continuara….

Espero que les haya gustado y también espero volver a escribir pronto. Por favor comenten ñ.ñ .


	3. Chapter 3: Esa chica te gusta

Capitulo 3: Esa chica te gusta.

Entre () son las acciones y '''' son los pensamientos.

Nota: los personajes no me pertenecen son de NSK.

Vice- interrumpimos?.

Mai-no ya me voy iori no vemos después.

Iori-yo te llevo .

Mai- no gracias yo tomo un taxi o camino. (dijo saliendo del departamento).

Mature- te gusta esa chica no?

Iori-claro que no dejen de molestar.

Vice-entonces por que la besaste.

Iori-ustedes nos vieron .

Mature-claro, si entramos en cuanto se dieron el beso (eso era claro).

Vice-y cuando una chica y un chico se besan es cuando se aman.

Mature- y eso significa que tu y mai se aman.

Iori- ya déjenme y si me gusta que? A ustedes no les importa (dijo saliendo de su departamento).

Vice- (pensando) ''wow iori esta enamorado que locura''.

En la preparatoria:

Mai- (pensando) ''como es que pude a haber besado a ese yagami''.

Athena- hola mai como estas?.

Mai-bien y tu?.

Athena – si bien por que tan pensativa mai?.

Mai- no solo cosas que pasan.

Athena- te paso algo malo?.

Mai –no.

Athena-ok y como te fue haciendo el trabajo con iori?.

Mai-bien.

Athena- segura que no paso nada? Te ves preocupada.

Mai- segura aparte no me creerías.

Athena-que no te creería?.

Mai- no me lo vas a creer, fue con alguien.

Athena – con quien tiene que ver?

Mai- con iori.

Athena- (pensando) ''o por dios que pudo haber pasado con mai y iori?''-ándale dime.

Mai-esta bien pero no te vayas a burlar o enojar.

Athena- esta bien no me enojare ni me burlare.

Mai- iori y yo nos….

Athena-tu y iori se…..

Mai-nos besamos ya.

Athena-o por dios tu y iori se besaron.

Mai-ves no te lo quería decir aparte de seguro no me crees.

Athena -claro que si te creo como iori te ve, eso indica que le gustas

De pronto iori se acerca .

Athena – los dejo solo para que hablen (alejándose).

Mai se acerca a iori.

Mai-hola iori como estas?.

Iori- bien y tu shiranui?.

Mai- bien después de lo que paso ayer.

Iori- mai te tengo que decir algo.

Mai- yo también.

Ringgggggggg…(suena el timbre)

Mai- temo que tendrá que se después.

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4:Te Amo

Capitulo 4: Te Amo

Los () son las acciones y las '''' son los pensamientos.

Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de NSK.

En la aula:

Iori- (pensando) ''como le podre decir a mai que la amo'' (dijo pensando y viendo a mai).

Con Athena y Mai.:

Athena- wow todavía no me puedo creer que te hayas besado con iori.

Mai – lo se es raro.

Athena- y mágico.?

Mai- si fue raro y mágico.(la verdad para ella fue muy mágico.)

Rinnnnggggggggggggg….(sonó el timbre y todos salieron)

Mai- (pensando) ''llego el momento de decirle a iori lo que siento''(dijo acercando al pelirrojo)

Iori- hola shiranui

Mai- hola yagami

Iori- bueno lo que te iba a decir que yo siento algo por ti desde hace tiempo.

Mai-…

Iori- te amo.

Mai-yo-yo también, pensé que me odiabas

Iori- no te odio te amo

Mai- y desde cuando sientes eso por mi

Iori- desde hace un que te conoci.

Mai- desde hace tanto y porque nunca te acercaste a mi?

Iori- temía a que tu no me aceptaras ya sabes siendo orochi.

Mai- claro que te hubiera aceptado

Iori- y tu mai desde cuando sientes ese sentimiento por mi?

Mai- también desde hace mucho tiempo nada mas que nunca quise que nadie supiera y menos mi familia ya que me prohíben enamorarme de un yagami , pero aunque tengas sangre orochi yo te amo y no te dejare ir

Iori-yo también mai.

Mai-una pregunta.

Iori-si?

Mai- tu que sentiste cuando nos besamos?

Iori- en primero fue algo nuevo.

Mai- lo se para mi también

Iori-nunca besaste a Andy? ya que tu andabas con el.

Mai- no quería que fuera alguien especial como tu.

Iori- yo también, bueno aparte de ser algo nuevo, fue algo especial. Mai y tu que sentiste cuando me besaste?

Mai- sentía como si fuera algo súper mágico

Y así siguieron hasta que de pronto una pregunta llego:

Iori- Mai me preguntaba si tu….

Mai- …

Iori- quisieras ser mi novia?

Mai-yo…..

Ring….. (suena el timbre)

Mai- te contesto en la salida.

Iori- bueno.

Mai- adiós iori.

Iori- adiós mai.

Continuara…

Espero que le haya gusta espero pronto volver a escribir por favor comenten ñ.ñ….


	5. Chapter 5: Si

Capitulo 5: Si

Los () son las acciones y '''' son los pensamientos.

Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de NSK.

En el aula:

Athena- Y mai que le vas decir a iori ¿si o no?

Mai- Athena me gustari decirle que si pero mi familia me prohíbe enamorarme de un yagami.

Athena- entonces…..

Mai- entonces athena no sé que decirle a iori

Athena- dile que si

Mai- no te molesta

Athena- no por que habría de molestarme.

Mai- te gusta

Athena- si me gusta pero sé que que nunca me va hacer caso, aparte que ya me gusta otro chico

Mai- ay athena ahora quien te gusta?

Athena- kyo

Mai- athena tu nunca vas a cambiar.

Ringgggggg…. (Suena el timbre y todo salen.)

Athena- que le vas a decir iori?

Mai- no se

Iori se acerca a mai y athena.

Iori- hola mai y athena

Mai-hola iori

Athena- hola iori. Los dejo para que hablen (dijo athena alejándose).

Iori- y mai entonces?

Mai- …

Iori-¿?

Mai- si iori

Iori- enserio?

Mai- si, iori tu sabes que te amo

Iori- yo también mai

Mai- adiós iori (dijo dándole un beso en la boca)

Iori- adiós mai.

Athena se acerca.

Athena- al parecer ya son novios

Iori-si. (dijo viendo a mai.)

En el departamento de iori:

Iori se encontraba sentado en un sillón viendo la tele .

Vice y mature. - hola iori

Iori- hola vice y hola mature

vice- te vimos besándote otra vez con mai.

Iori- si somos novios

Vice-wow enserio desde cuando?

Iori- desde hoy

Vice- que rápido les llegas a la chicas

Iori- ya dejen de molestar

Mature-ok pero cuando van a tener su primera cita?

Iori-''o por dios nuestra cita'' (dijo pensando) que horas son?

Vice- las 6:30 por

Iori-me tengo que ir a ducharme.

Mature- por?

Iori- hoy yo y mai íbamos a tener una cita

Vice- en donde?¨

Iori- aquí la invite a cenar

Vice- como le vas a hacer no tienes nada listo

Mature- tengo una idea

Iori y vice- cual?

Mature- iori tu te vas meter a bañar, tu vice vas a ir a comprar comida y yo voy arreglar todo para la cena

Iori- ok me voy a bañarme y a alistarme

Vice- ok voy a comprar comida. (dijo saliendo)

Mature-yo voy arreglar todo para lo cena ok.

Una hora después:

Iori ya estaba listo y todo para la cena también.

Mature- vice ya debía haber llegado

Iori-lo se

De pronto toc toc (tocan la puerta)

Iori-ojala que no sea mai

Mature abre la puerta y entra vice con comida china

Mature- por que no llegabas pronto

Vice- había una fila muy larga

Mature- lo bueno que ya esta todo listo

De pronto toc toc (vuelven a tocar)

Vice- abre la puerta

Mai- hola se encuentra iori

Vice- si pasa

Iori- mai te ves muy hermosa

Mai- gracias iori tu también te ves muy bien

Iori- gracias mai

Mai- de nada iori

Mature- buenos chicos vamos a cenar

En la cena:

Mature- cuanto llevan de ser novios mai

Mai- un dia

Vice- wow que poco, cuando ustedes ya saben piensan tener eso

Mai-¿?

Iori- vice. (dijo enojado )

Vice-ay ya pues perdón.

Mature- mai no le hagas caso a vice esta celosa por que a ella le gusta iori

Mai- ok (dijo estrañada)

Después de la cena:

Mai-bueno adiós iori, mature y vice

Iori- yo te llevo mai.

Vice-iori y sirve que estudian mas no?

Iori- vice. (Dijo enojado)

Mature-vice comporte, adiós mai y ya sabes no le hagas caso

Continuara….

Espero que le haya gustado ñ.ñ .

Porfa comenten…

Bueno en el próximo capitulo erick y fannyhg les prometo poner lemon

Ok.

''SIGAN COMENTANDO PORFA''


	6. Chapter 6: Podría estar embarazada

Capitulo 6: Podría estar embarazada

Los () son las acciones y los '''' pensamientos

Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de NSK.

Las salidas de Iori y Mai fueron mas seguidas hasta que un día.

Iori invito a mai a cenar a su casa ahora que vice y mature habían salido de viaje.

En la preparatoria en hora de comida:

Iori- hola mai

Mai- hola Iori (dijo dándole un beso)

Iori- te gustaría ir a cenar hoy a mi casa mai?

Mai- si pero no vas estar vice molestándonos

Iori- no te preocupes Mai, mature y vice salieron de viaje.

Mai- genial.

Iori-bueno entonces te espero en mi casa ala 6:30.

Mai- ok

En la tarde:

Toc Toc (tocaron la puerta).

Iori abrió la puerta.

Iori- mai te ves muy bien.

Mai- gracias, tú también

Iori-de nada, pasa mi

En la cena:

Mai- y vice te molesta mucho?

Iori- no solo cuando estas tu.

Mai- ooo..

Iori- ….te… amo….. (Con voz tímida)

Mai- yo también Iori

Entonces Iori se acerca para darle un beso y mai lo corresponde y así siguieron hasta llegar a la cama:

Iori-mai esta segura de que lo hagamos?

Mai- si

(**Advertencia aquí comienza el lemon**)

Iori empezó a besar a mai, el primer beso fue tierno y lo demás fueron mas apasionados, mai después se puso encima de él y siguió besándolo mientras le desabrochaba su camisa, una vez desabrochada la camisa de Iori, Mai comenzó a darle besos por todos su pecho, y haci bajo hasta llegar a sus pantalones, y los desabrocho rápidamente, dejando descubierto el miembro de iori, el cual empezó a lamerlo rápidamente, iori gemía sin parar, mientras sujetaba la cabeza de mai para indicarla si ir mas rápido o mas lento, mai seguía lamiendo el miembro de iori rápido, esperando que iori se corriese ya, Finalmente iori se corrió en la boca de mai y mai se trago la esencia de iori, disfrutando el sabor que tanto había deseado.

Iori no aguanto mas y cambio de posiciones quedando encima de Mai, Iori le quito rápidamente el vestido a mai (que ella lucia en esos momentos) y bajo sus bragas, Empezó a meter ,dos dedos pero luego se volvieron tres hasta cuatro, haciendo que mai arqueada su espalda de placer y pronto mai se corrió y iori lamio sus dedos disfrutando la esencia de mai.

Iori.-mai puedo entrar?

Mai.-si.

Empezó a penetrarla suavemente para no lastimarla.

Iori- mai quieres que siga? (dijo al notar la cara de dolor de mai.)

Mai- si.

Las embestidas se fueron haciendo mas rápidas, iori comenzó a chupar y masajear los pechos de mai, y esta solo gemía ante el acto. Los 2 se fundieron en un beso de lujuria, sus lenguas bailaban en la boca de cada uno, cuando se separaron del el beso, un hilo de saliva salió de estas. El clímax estaba a punto de llegar a ellos, finalmente en una embestida mai y iori se corrieron juntos, mesclando sus esencias, gritando de placer, después de eso los 2 cayeron rendidos en la cama, agotados, jadeando un poco.

(**uff aquí acaba el lemon me siento como una pervertida, no se si le hayan entendido ya que no soy muy buena escribiente lemon T.T**)

Al día siguiente:

Mai estaba en la cama pensando si había quedado embarazada.

Mai- ''y si que embarazada de Iori'' (dijo pensando)

Iori se despierta.

Mai-buenos días iori

Iori-buenos días mai.

Mai- una pregunta Iori?

Iori- si?

Mai- si yo quedara embaraza de ti ¿tu aceptaría o rechazarías a nuestro bebe?

Iori- yo….

Mai- … (esperando la respuesta)

Iori- claro que lo aceptaría

Mai- enserio

Iori- claro seria nuestro hijo

Mai- cierto y vice y mature no te dirían nada?

Iori- bueno mature diría: felicidades Iori o eso creo? y vice: o que rápido eres con las chicas Iori. Y a ti mai que te dirían?

Mai- mi abuelo me diría: como que estas embarazada de ese yagami aléjate de el.

Iori- así que te prohíben enamorarte de mi?

Mai- si

Iori-porque?

Mai-porque tienes sangre orochi

Iori-a

Mai- pero aunque tengas sangre orochi aun así te amo iori

Iori- yo también mai

Mai- hay que mantener nuestra relación en secreto iori

Iori-porque?

Mai- mi abuelo si se llegara a dar cuenta no me dejaría volverme a acercar a ti.

Iori- entonces nadie lo sabrá.

Entonces iori y mai se cambiaron y se dirigieron a la preparatoria.

En los baños de la preparatoria:

Athena- mai te sientes bien?

Mai- si no te preocupes

Athena- segura has estado vomitando todo el día

Mai- si, de seguro algo me callo mal

Athena- te puedo preguntar algo?

Mai- si.

Athena- tu y iori ya lo hicieron?.

Mai- la verdad…. si

Athena- o por dios ya se porque vomitas.

Mai- si, por?

Athena- mai estas embarazada de iori

Mai- cierto podría estar embarazada de iori

Athena- tienes que hacerte uno exámenes y decirle a iori que podrías estar embarazada de el.

Mai- si me hare unos exámenes y después que este segura le diré a iori

Athena- ok

Mai- saliendo de aquí voy y me hago unos exámenes

Así que mai se dirigió a hacerse unos exámenes. Y los exámenes salieron….. Continuara…

Espero que haya sido de su agrado ñ.ñ.


	7. Chapter 7: ¿estas embarazada?

Capitulo 7: ¿estas embarazada? O.O.

Entre () son las acciones y '''' son los pensamientos.

Nota: los personajes no me pertenecen son de NSK.

Estoy enamorado?

Después de saber los resultados, mai se dirigió a la casa de iori

En la casa de iori:

Toc toc (tocaron la puerta)

Iori- hola mai (dijo abriendo la puerta)

Mai- hola iori (dijo un poco preocupada)

Iori- sucede algo te ves preocupada?

Mai- tengo que decirte algo.

Iori- que sucede?

Mai- iori estoy….

Iori- ¿?

Mai- embarazada.

Iori se quedo sin palabras.

Iori- mai…

Mai- no te agrado la noticia?

Iori- si, me encanto.

Mai- (sonrio)

Iori sabia que era hora de empezar a ahorrar para el bebe

Mai- pero…..

Iori- pero que?

Mai- mi abuelo no lo debe saber. Ya sabes que nunca le gustaría que yo tuviera un hijo tuyo.

Iori- mai, yo empezare a trabajar y a ahorrar para poder conseguir una casa y para el nacimiento del bebe no te preocupes

Mai- pero como le hare yo?

Iori- tu mai, vivirías un tiempo con tu abuelo y después no casaremos (dijo arrodillándose y dándole un anillo de compromiso). Mai te casaria conmigo?

Mai- si (era lo que ella siempre había deseado)

Iori- enserio?

Mai- si

Iori le puso el anillo de compromiso.

Iori- mai quieres ir comer algo

Mai- si traigo un poco de hambre

Iori- de seguro por el embarazo

Así que se dirigieron a comer algo después de comer se fueron a pasear y llevo a mai a su casa

Mai- adiós iori

Iori-adiós mai (dándole un beso en la boca)

Mai-(sonrio)

Pero en ese mismo momento el abuelo de mai iba entrando a la casa y los vio.

Mai- mi abuelo (diciendo a iori)

Continuara…..


	8. Chapter 8:los vi besándose

Capitulo 8: los vi besándose

Entre () son las acciones y los '''' pensamientos

Nota: los personajes no me pertenecen son de NSK

Estoy enamorado?

Abuelo de mai- ''¿iori yagami?'' (pensó) mai que pasa aquí

Mai- abuelo yo…

Abuelo de mai- por que se estaban besando?

Iori- déjeme explicarle yo, mai y yo llevamos tiempo siendo novios

Mai-abuelo es cierto

Abuelo de mai- mai te prohibí que te enamoradas de iori porque tiene sangre orochi

Mai- pero aun teniendo sangre orochi lo amo abuelo

Abuelo de mai- mai te prohíbo volverte acercar a iori

Mai- no abuelo tu ya no me puedes prohibir que salga con iori

Abuelo de mai- porque?

Mai- por que soy mayor de edad

Iori- además señor usted debe saber algo mas

Abuelo de mai- que?

Iori- mai y yo nos vamos a casar.

Abuelo de mai- eeeeeeeeeeee?

Mai- aparte yo….

Abuelo de mai- ¿?

Mai- estoy embarazada de iori

Abuelo de mai- lo que me faltaba y de seguro ese embarazo fue descuido no?

Mai- no

Iori- mai tiene razón, el embarazo no fue un descuido

Abuelo de mai- sabes mai me decepcionaste. (Dijo cerrándole la puerta)

Iori- lo se mai se siente mal cuando nadie entiende tus sentimientos

Mai- hay iori ahora que voy hacer.

Iori- porque te preocupas?

Mai- iori hoy donde me voy a quedar a dormir

Iori- mai no te preocupes te quedas conmigo

Mai- enserio?

Iori- si mai.

Así que Iori y Mai se dirigieron a la casa de iori

Iori- bueno mai llegamos.

Mai- que bien, una pregunta.

Iori- si?

Mai- donde voy a dormir?

Iori- donde quieras.

Mai- me gustaría dormir hoy contigo.

Iori- ok así sirve que estamos más tiempo juntos mai

Al día siguiente :

Iori se despertó y dirigió a la cocina y vio que había desayuno preparado (cosa que nunca había)

Iori- mai que es todo esto

Mai- el desayuno

Iori- wow mai me preparaste carne

Mai- si es tu comida favorita

Iori- mai tu sabes que de mi?

Mai- solo que odias a kyo

Iori- si pero porque?

Mai- no lo se porque?

Iori- mira mi papa desde que nací me hizo jurar que mataría a kyo y a todo de su clan

Mai- y a tu papa le gustaría que tuvieras un hijo.

Iori- si, por que a el solo le importa a que haiga mas de su clan

Mai- aaa ahora entiendo

Toc toc tacaron la puerta.

Mai- (abre la puerta) abuelo?

Iori- sr. Shiranui?

Continuara…..


	9. Chapter 9:entiendo

Capitulo 9: entiendo

Entre () son las acciones y los '''' pensamientos

Nota: los personajes no me pertenecen son de NSK

Estoy enamorado?

Mai- abuelo pasa.

abuelo de mai- entendí algo.

Mai y iori-…..

Abuelo de mai- que ustedes dos se aman.

Mai- enserio.

Abuelo de mai-si en el amor no se puede mandar pero una pregunta ?

Mai-si

Abuelo de mai-desde cuando llevan siendo novios?

Mai- desde hace 6 meses

Abuelo de mai- aaaaaaaa

Mai- pero si puedo seguir saliendo con iori verdad?

Abuelo de mai-mai por mi no hay ningún problema ,pero el único problema son tus papas.

Mai- cierto.

Abuelo de mai- solo hay una pregunta mas.

Mai-si…..

Abuelo de mai-quieres seguir viviendo conmigo o con iori?

Mai-abuelo yo quiero vivir con… iori

Abuelo de mai-ok bueno ya me tengo que ir.

Mai- te seguire visitando

Abuelo de mai-ok mai bueno adiós

Iori y mai- adiós(cerrando la puerta)

Mai- voy a extrañar estar con el T.T

Iori- mai por que eligiste vivir conmigo?

Mai- porque quiero estar mas cerca de ti

Iori- (se sonroja)yo también mai.

Mai- uff tengo hambre

Iori- vamos a comer algo.

Iori y mai se dirigiero a comer y regresaron al departamento pero de pronto tocan la puerta

Toc toc

Iori- (habre la puerta)

Vice y mature- llegamos¡

Espero que le haya gusta porfa comenten ….:)


	10. Chapter 10:Que?

Capitulo 10: Que? O.O

Mature-hola chicos llegamos

Mai-hola

Mature- mai no es un poco tarde para que andes a fuera de tu casa?

Mai-es que… bueno…(sin saber que decir)

Mature-¿?

Iori- tienen que saber algo

Mature y vice- que? ( dijieron enojadas)

Iori- mai…esta.. embarazada.

Mature- que? Como que esta embarazada?

Vice- ja ja ja lo sabia no tardarían mucho.

Mature-vice no es un juego.

Vice- hay ya pues.

Mature- y que piensan hacer.

Iori- voy a empezar a trabajar para ahorra para nuestro bebe

Mature- de seguro un accidente no?

Iori y mai- claro que no fue un accidente.

Vice- ja ya me imagino que mas paso

Mature- y mai donde va a vivir?

Iori- eso ya lo habíamos pensado.

Mature- entonces…

Iori- se quedara con nosotros.

Vice- bueno en que cuarto?

Iori-en el mio

Mature- de ninguna manera se quedara en el de huéspedes ok.

Iori- porque?

Mature- no quiero que le pase nada.

Vice- que mas le puede pasar?

Iori- estoy de acuerdo por primera vez con vice.

Mature-esta bien iori tu ganas se queda contigo, pero pobres de ustedes que estén haciendo cosas pervertidas.

Iori- si como no.

Mature- ''que habrá querido decir?'' (pensó)- bueno hay que cuidar a bebe no crees mai?

Mai-''apoco iori quiere hacer cosas pervertidas?''- si

Mature- entoces voy a busca en internet una dieta para ti ok.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado.


	11. Chapter 11:a comenzar la dieta

Capitulo 11: a comenzar la dieta.

Entre () son las acciones y los '''' pensamientos

Nota: los personajes no me pertenecen son de NSK

¿Estoy enamorado?

Al día siguiente mai se despertó y vio mucha comida preparada:

Mai-¿que esto todo esto?

Mature y vice- la dieta. (Dijeron como unísono)

Mai- ¿no es mucha comida?

Mature- no lo creo eso es lo que dice la dieta, según debes comer variadamente.

Iori- aparte no te preocupes yo te ayudo mai.

Mature- no tu comida es aquella (dijo apuntando a un plato que vice había cocinado, pobre Iori, vice no era muy buena cocinando mas bien no sabia cocinar.)

Iori- bueno ¿no me hará daño verdad?

Vice- no se

Mai- lo siento Mature me da nauseas la comida solo voy a comer fruta.

Mature-no te preocupes solo con que comas algo esta bien.

Iori- ¿vice que es esto?

Vice- no se

Mature-Iori puedes comerte lo que se iba a comer mai.

Iori- bueno.

Mature- cambiando de tema, ¿mai no deberías y al médico a ver como esta tú bebe?

Mai-cierto

Iori- que te parece si vamos en la tarde.

Mai- claro

En la tarde:

Doctora- al parecer mai tu bebe va bien

Vice- cuando podremos saber que es?

Doctora- cuando teng meses

Iori- ¿no tiene nada nuestro bebe verdad?

Doctora- a parecer no

Mai- bueno gracias doctora

En el departamento:

Vice- ya quiero saber que es(al parecer vice se emociono mucho con el sexo de bebe u.u.).

Mature- si de seguro será un niño (¿también Mature?).

Vice- claro que no será una niña

Mature- será un niño

Vice- no una niña

Mai- tranquilas chicas igual si sea niño o niña, será bienvenido ¿no?

Mature- cierto.

Mai- bueno adiós vice y Mature ya me voy a dormir, no creen ya es muy tarde.

Vice- si ya es muy tarde me voy a dormir, adiós mai y Mature.

Mature- yo también, adiós mai y vice.

Al día siguiente con la doctora:

Doctora-buenos días Señor y señora yagami.

Mai- bueno días.

Iori- bueno días-

Doctora- tengo que decirles algo a ustedes.

Mai y Iori-¿que? (dijeron como unísono)

Hasta la próxima…..


	12. Chapter 12: La noticia

Capitulo 12: La noticia.

Entre () son las acciones y los '''' pensamientos

Nota: los personajes no me pertenecen son de NSK

¿Estoy enamorado?

Iori- ¿le pasa algo a nuestro bebe?

Doctora- no se preocupe señor yagami no le pasa nada al bebe, solo que no es un bebe si no son dos

Mai- o por dios enserio son dos

Doctora- si señora yagami

Iori- genial.

Mai- ¿cuando podremos saber los sexos de los bebes?

Doctora- como le comentaba anteriormente dentro d meses.

Mai- bueno gracias doctora. (Dijo saliendo junto con Iori)

En el departamento:

Mai-hola vice y mature.

Iori -tenemos noticias.

Vice y mature- ¿Que? (Dijeron como unísono.)

Iori- vienen…dos bebes en camino.

Vice- o genial espero que sean dos lindas niñas iguales a Mai.

Mature- no serán dos niños iguales a Mai.

Iori- ¿y que nadie se va aparecer a mi?

Vice y mature- no. (Uff pobre Iori)

Mai-chicas ya dejen de pelear por el sexo de los bebes.

Vice- esta bien T.T.

Mature-bueno Mai es mejor que descanses.

Mai- bueno adiós buenas noches.

Y así siguieron pasando los días las peleas de vice y mature por el sexo de los bebes, eran mas constantes y iori trabaja ya que ahorraba para él bebe y la boda, mai, vice y mature, estaban alistando todo para la boda.

Vice-mai hay que elegir tu vestido.

Mature- cierto vamos.

Mai-bueno.

En una tienda de ropa:

Había vestidos hermosos pero a mai solo le llamaba la atención uno.

Era: negro con un listón rosa con una flor negra que era mas arriba de la cintura ya que a mai se le notaba mucho el embarazo y era perfecto para ella tenía unos hermosos detalles y con unos guates largos rosas con detalles negros, así que decidió medírselo.

Athena-te ves hermosa mai

Mai-gracias.

Y con iori:

Claro era su hermana la única que estaba ayudándolo a escoger un traje de boda (ya que sus papas se encontraban fuera y iori no tenia muchos amigos).

Iori eligió un traje que su hermana pensó que quedaba mejor con el de mai (ya que le habían llamado a la hermana de iori diciéndole lo colores del vestido de mai.).

Asuka (hermana de iori para los que no la conocen.)-wow iori te queda bien

El traje era:

Completamente negro así que a Asuka se le ocurrió ponerle una rosa rosa que quedaba muy bien.

Con mai:

Vice, mature y Athena, eligieron sus vestidos de damas de honor que eran rosas con detalles negros y cortós.

Athena-hay que erigir los zapatos.

Vice- vamos

Así que rápidamente compraron sus vestidos y se fueron a la tienda de zapatos.

Vieron muchos zapatos hasta que hallaron por fin.

Mai encontró uno zapatos de tacón rosas con la orillas negras eran perfectos para el vestido y sus damas de honor encontraron uno guaraches de tacón también negro y con la orillas rosas.

Athena- uff que cansancio hay que ir a casa.

Mai- cierto, estoy hambrienta.

Vice- hay que ir a comer algo

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo y fueron a comer.

Con iori:

Iori eligió unos zapatos negros.

Y se dirigió a departamento y llego antes que las chicas.

Y ellas llegaron mas tarde.

Al día siguiente:

Mai y los demás se dirigieron con la doctora a ver por fin el sexo de los bebes-

Athena-!por fin podremos saber el sexo de los bebes ¡.

Vice- si serán niñas.

Mature- no serán niños.

Iori-ya dejen de pelear.

Entra la doctora:

Doctora-Buenos días.

Todos-buenos días. (wow dijeron como unísono)

Unos minutos después:

Doctora-señor y señora yagami al parecer serán.

Continuara…


End file.
